Dualcast
'' (iOS).]] Dualcast , also known as X-Magic, Redx2, W-Magic , Doublecast and Twinspell , is a recurring ability that allows a character to cast two spells in one turn, and is typically associated with the Red Mage job starting from Final Fantasy V, where the ability debuted. Abilities with the same or similar function exist in individual games, like Double and Triple in Final Fantasy VIII and certain Trance commands in Final Fantasy IX. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Dualcast is an augment ability in the 3D version. It is obtained by speaking with the Elder of Mysidia if the player gave three augment abilities to Palom and Porom before they left the party, with each twin having at least one ability each. Dualcast is compatible with Black and White Magic, but not with Summon Magic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dualcast can be extracted from the Dark Crystal on the 15th floor of the Depths. The ability is acquired by defeating the optional boss Deathgaze, and can only be learned by Palom, Porom, or Leonora. Dualcast's Charge Time equals the average × 1.2 magic of both spells. In the 3D versions, the ability is extracted from the Dark Crystal by defeating the Lunar Dragon instead. When beginning a New Game Plus, the ability is inherited and eventually all three mages can learn it in the same save. Final Fantasy V Dualcast is the Red Mage's level 4 ability. Dualcast notably works with all types of magic, except Blue Magic and Dark Arts. However, these magic types must still be equipped to be used with Dualcast. Because Dualcast is a form of Red Magic, on its own it gives access to the first three levels of White and Black magic spells without the character having any other magic types equipped. It is one of two abilities that costs 999 ABP to learn, the other being Mimic. The only drawback is that, to cast, for example, one Time Magic spell and one Summon, the character must be in the Mime job, sacrificing Attack and Items commands. Dualcast will give the character base Freelancer Magic +8. Dualcast is affected by the "Mix and X-Magic glitch". Final Fantasy VI Dualcast (also called X-Magic) can be used if a character is equipped with the Soul of Thamasa relic. The only drawback is that the character cannot summon the esper s/he currently has equipped. Final Fantasy VII The W-Magic Materia allows a character to cast two spells in one turn. The somewhat similar Quadra Magic lets the linked Magic or Summon Materia be cast four times for the cost of one casting. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Dualcast is an Independent Materia bought from the Network Shop Shade and found in a chest during mission 9-4-1. When any Magic Materia (except Flare and Ultima) is used while Dualcast is equipped, it is cast twice in succession. Final Fantasy X Doublecast is a Special ability that allows a character to cast two Black Magic spells in a row. It is located in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid, but several locks must be passed first. In the Expert Sphere Grid, it is the final ability on Lulu's path. In the first battle against Seymour, if the player defeats him with the first spell of a Doublecast and the second deals 6,000 or more damage, Seymour won't summon Anima and the game will glitch. Lulu's Overdrive, Fury, allows several successive spells of one type to be cast. Seymour Guado and Seymour Omnis have the ability to double-cast or quadruple-cast the same elemental spell. Final Fantasy XI Chainspell is the level 1 Red Mage's special job ability. All of the user's spells have both their casting times and recast timers reduced to 0 seconds, save for casting animations which naturally cause a 2-3 second delay between casts, therefore still disallowing casting while the user is in motion. It can be recast every 1 hour. This applies even for spells that aren't normally available to Red Mage, such as Ninjutsu, if utilizing a Ninja subjob. However, the activation of Chainspell does not cause any spells that are already recharging to immediately become available. MP costs of spells used while under Chainspell's effect are not reduced or affected in any other way. Popular spells for Chainspelling: *Stun: To keep a powerful enemy constantly locked in stasis. *Cure IV or other Healing Magic: To prevent otherwise certain KO. *Raise: To get large groups back on their feet. Raise's long casting and recast time will be negated, allowing a very fast recovery from a wipe. *Reraise: To instantly cast Reraise before being KO'd. *Utsusemi: Ichi or Utsusemi: Ni: To prevent the Red Mage's death by reducing the cast and recast times of these valuable spells to zero. *Drain and Aspir: To quickly restore the Red Mage's HP or MP while reducing the HP or MP of an enemy. Final Fantasy XII Chain Magick is an enemy-exclusive ability that grants the user zero Charge Time of any subsequent spell casting. However, one must wait for the action animation to end before proceeding the next action; this can be further prolonged when the Effect Capacity is saturated in the PlayStation 2 versions. It can be used by Shemhazai, Mateus, Demon Wall (Inner), King Bomb, Judge Bergan, and The Undying. Final Fantasy XIV Dualcast (sometimes called Chainspell) is a key trait of the Red Mage, available at all levels. Upon casting a spell with a casting time, the player will gain the Dualcast effect, allowing them to instantly cast their next spell (this includes extremely powerful spells, such as Verraise, or spells that are not part of the Red Mage's skillset, such as Drain). The effect is canceled if any weaponskill or non-spellcasting action is used instead. Final Fantasy XV Dualcast is an Elemancy effect that casts a spell up to two times. First is guaranteed, then: Success = 50 + (catalyst's effect level * amount of catalysts used) . The effect is obtained during spellcrafting from the following catalysts: Ether, Remedy, Superior Restorative, Cleigne Mollusk, Caem Pinkshrimp, Cleigne Darkshell, Sheep Milk, Anak Antlers, Basilisk Plumage, Bulette Carapace, Catfish Barbel, Catfish Mucus, Chrome Bit, Cockatrice Tail Feathers, Crab Carapace, Fine Tail Feathers, Garula Tusk, Grouper Bones, Grouper Skin, Hairy Horn, Hard Whiskers, Havocfang Hide, Magnificent Tail Feathers, Metal Scrap, Rough Scales, Sahagin Scale, Scaled Skin, Sharp Bone, Shattered Timepiece, Snakehead Scales, Strong Bone, Supple Tail, Tiny Feather, Tough Shell, Trout Scales, and Voretooth Bristles. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doublecast is learned by Red Mages via the Madu. It allows the unit to cast two spells from both of the A-Ability sets if possible. Doublecast works with White, Black, Summon, Spirit Magic, as well as certain Corner abilities. Though Black Magic is inaccessible to Viera, the only race that can learn Doublecast in the game. Doublecast can also be used to avoid some elemental, skillset, target area, and Dmg2 laws because Doublecast is seen by the game as a non-aggressive, non-elemental, single target, Red Magic ability. It is also one of few abilities to cost 999 AP to master. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Doublecast is learned by the Red Mage for 990 AP via the Madu rapier. The spells used in Doublecast are sensitive to elemental laws. Final Fantasy Type-0 Twinspell allows a character to equip two spells at once. It can be learned by all characters at different levels. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Sage's Spell Again ability lets the character continuously cast the spells they have equipped until they run out of AP. Final Fantasy Dimensions Doublecast is the level 20 ability of the Red Mage class, which allows the user to cast two spells of any equipped spellsets set on the character. If the character has no magic commands, Doublecast will display nothing. It requires two slots to equip and use. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Terra's EX Mode bonus Chainspell allows her to use her magical attacks twice in succession. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Terra's ability "Chainspell" returns as her ability in EX Mode as well as Regen, Critical Boost, and Glide. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Dualcast is a special ability learned by Vivi (level 45) and Shantotto (level 55), and costs 22 CP to equip. Dualcast doubles the power of all magic abilities used by the character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Dualcast is a proactive ability that costs 22 CP to equip. It is active for the entire length of the stage. It multiplies effects of magic-type abilities by 2 and only applies to the character equipping it. It is learned by Lenna (level 80), Terra (level 85), Vivi (level 85), Garnet (level 90), Shantotto (level 90), and Chaos (level 85). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Dualcast is the ability that is used by the Red Mage during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Several early Soul Breaks are presented as doublecasted spells, such as the core Red Mage's and Vivi's earlier Soul Breaks. Some Record Materia and Legend Materia grant the ability to doublecast abilities of a certain type of element or school, without consuming extra ability uses. The chance to doublecast varies by Materia. Certain Ultra Soul Breaks allow a character to use an ability twice in one turn, while consuming two ability uses. This effect does not trigger if the ability does not have two or more uses left, and will not work with Burst Mode commands. Most Awakening Soul Breaks allow characters to dualcast abilities at no cost, as those Soul Breaks grant infinite ability uses for the duration of their effects. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Appearing alongside Dual Black Magic, Dualcast is an active special ability that allows its caster to use any of three magic types—White Magic, Black Magic and Green Magic—twice in one turn. While it costs 0 MP, the caster's MP will decrease in accordance to the sum of the spells' cost: for example, Curaja (which upon normal casting conditions costs 15 MP) would cost 30 MP to cast twice. A Dualcast materia is Ludmille's Trust Master reward; upon obtaining it, it can be equipped to any unit, although it will favor Mage-type units. Dualcast can also be learned by a few units, among them Krile (level 60, 4★), Rem (level 80, 5★) and Marie (level 83, 6★). Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery TAY PSP Dualcast.png|Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FF12 Chain Magick.png|Chain Magick used by The Undying in ''Final Fantasy XII. XIII raktavija multicast icefire.PNG|Raktavija using Multicast in Final Fantasy XIII. DFFOO Quick Dualcast.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna SSR.png|Dualcast Firaga in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR) FFV. FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna SSR+.png|Dualcast Firaga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna Legend SSR.png|Dualcast Firaga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR Legend) FFV. FFAB Dualcast Firaga - Lenna Legend SSR+.png|Dualcast Firaga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SSR+ Legend) FFV. FFATB Dualcast.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Doublecast Fire Icon.png|Doublecast Fire in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Doublecast Thunder Icon.png|Doublecast Thunder in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. MFF Chainspell.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy''. it:Bimagia ru:Два заклинания Category:Recurring command abilities